The sun and the sea
by Snitchesandrunes
Summary: Fem Percy! Lizzie knows her heart is taken by a certain God, and the certain god's heart is taken by her too. Still, even after the Giant War, Lizzie's life doesn't seem to be too peaceful. Fem Percy and Apollo!
1. Chapter 1

The Giant War was over.

Lizzie Jackson sat alone on the beach, staring out into the sea, where the water sparkled underneath the moonlight. She closed her eyes and let the teardrops fall as the sea breeze caressed her cheeks.

So many had died. So many had been sacrificed. So much had been lost. So much had been destroyed.

She ran a hand through her long black hair as she thought about everyone who were gone. The death count had been close to two hundred, with hundred others injured and some demigods missing. Most of the others were severely injured.

Annabeth, her best friend, had taken a sword to the stomach when she pushed a Hermes demigod out of the way of an enemy giant. She was not dead, but she was very badly injured.

Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate, and one of her friends, had been killed by a giant.

Leo Valdez, one of the seven, a close friend and the joker among them, was still missing. His whereabouts were unknown,and whether he was dead, Lizzie did not know. When Lizzie had learnt of his plan, her heart broke. Stupid Leo. How could he not have told them. Well, she would probably have held him back to prevent him from carrying it out. Right now, Lizzie wanted to find Leo and smack the living daylights out of him, before crushing him in a hug.

Lizzie had first discovered her heritage as a demigod when she was twelve. She had fought many battles, lost many friends, but this was just too much. So many dead, too much lost or destroyed to salvage.

The camp had been destroyed pretty badly and they were rebuilding it now. Lizzie had wanted to help more. But Chiron had told her that she had overworked herself for the past few hours and that she should go take a rest. So here she was, near the sea.

As she lay back down on the soft white sand, Lizzie wondered what it would have been like, to grow up like a normal teenage mortal. Studying in High school, squeal over bands, go out with friends, fall in love.

 _Fall in love._

Lizzie was not blind when it came to feelings. She knew someone had stolen her heart already.

The first time Lizzie saw him, she was on a quest. He was standing outside his sun chariot, blindingly handsome. Lizzie wasn't one to go for looks, but she had to admit, Apollo was hot.

The next time they met, it was on a train while Lizzie and her friends were seeking out Artemis. Apollo had looked funny as an old man. Lizzie found herself noticing the depth of emotion his blue eyes held when he talked about finding his sister. This caused her to like the god better, for he was just like her,

family was important. And Apollo had been willing to break the ancient laws for his sister's sake, and to help them on their quest.

At Olympus, Lizzie had been extremely grateful when Apollo had voted for her not to be killed. He had even given her a thumbs up from his throne. Lizzie had turned away, blushing.

One day after Lizzie's fifteenth birthday, when she was out in the streets, Apollo had bumped into her at the cafe. Or rather, he had stalked her there. Lizzie knew that the gods didn't simply just bumped into anyone.

 _Lizzie was sitting alone at the cafe table, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Her fifteenth birthday had just passed. Great, one year closer to her doom. She thought._

 _"Why the glum look? Aren't people who usually had their birthdays smiling radiantly?" Lizzie looked up at the voice. The man was dressed in casual wear, a white tee shirt that showed off his muscles and black pants, but Lizzie immediately recognized who it was from his blond hair and blue eyes._

 _"Well, not really. Considering that I'm one year closer to making a choice that I may very well regret." She said._

 _"I see. You've grown beautiful over your birthday." Apollo remarked. Lizzie raised an eyebrow._

 _"You should know that flattery doesn't work well on me. Lord Apollo."_

 _He gave her a lopsided grin. "Of course, Lizzie Jackson. I was merely stating the truth."_

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _"So what are you doing here? Don't you have a sun chariot to drive?" She asked._

 _"Well, my sun chariot doesn't need driving all day. Besides, I saw you here and figured I might as well stop by to chat."_

 _Lizzie gave him a look that said, oh really?_

 _Apollo pretended to sigh. "Well, and to thank you for saving my sister."_

 _"We had help. And if I remember, your help too."_

 _"Yes, but you still risked your life for the quest. Especially you, who did not even need to go in the first place." He gave her a serious look. "For that, I thank you."_

 _Lizzie swallowed. "Uhm, well."_

 _Apollo then leaned back onto his chair and studied Lizzie's face. "You've really grown prettier." He mused before taking something out of his pocket and passing it to Lizzie. "A happy belated birthday my dear, I really must go." Apollo grinned at her before he walked out of the cafe._

 _Lizzie looked inside the small bag he had passed her. Inside was a pretty looking hair clip in the shape of the sun. Only to be used when needed, was written on the note beside it._

And Lizzie had used it. She had used it in the labyrinth. She had thrown it at the Sphinx, and the clip had transformed into a blinding ray of light that had blinded the Sphinx long enough for Grover to use his woodland magic and Tyson to throw her correcting machine at her.

After the battle with Kronos, Lizzie met Apollo again.

 _She was woke up in the middle of the night in the Poseidon Cabin. Hell, she was tired. Physically and mentally. So many had died. She still couldn't believe that Silena had died. She still couldn't believe so many things, like Luke and..._

 _Besides, she had a killer headache._

 _A soft whistle beside her warned her that she was not alone._

 _Turning her head, Lizzie saw Apollo sitting in one corner of the cabin. She groaned, she was really in no mood to deal with anything now._

 _Apollo turned to look at her. "Hello."_

 _Lizzie groaned in reply._

 _"Would you mind hurrying up with whatever you are going to say please? No offense, but I'm having a killer headache."_

 _Apollo looked at her worriedly, before walking up to her. He brushed some hair from her forehead, before touching her forehead. Lizzie stared. "What are you-" She was cut short as her head finally cleared and the throbbing pain disappeared._

 _"God of medicine, remember?" Apollo winked._

 _"Yeah, yeah." Lizzie grumbled. "Hurry up with it. I'm tired."_

 _Apollo sat beside her._

 _"Aren't we all?"_

 _"True."_

 _"You must be the most tired though." Apollo continued. "I guess, saving Olympus was definitely hard work."_

 _"You don't say." Lizzie muttered. "Still, many fought. It wasn't just me." She shook her head. "Many died. Silena, Luke-" Her breath hitched. Maybe she could have prevented all the deaths that had happened. Maybe she just hadn't worked hard enough, what if there had been another way to stop Kronos without Luke having to die? What if she had out in more effort into convincing Clarrisse to fight? What if she had put in more effort to prevent the deaths?_

 _Apollo saw her expression. "Don't beat yourself up about it." He said softly. "There are things we can prevent and things which we can't. Sacrifice is necessary for everyone."_

 _Lizzie blinked as hot tears threatened to fall. She wasn't going to cry, especially not in front of a god. She had to be strong._

 _"It's better to let it out. Everyone has something to cry about. It makes us human."_

 _"Not you. You are a god." Lizzie said._

 _"But we also have what makes us happy, angry, and sad. Its like this for everyone." Lizzie couldn't take it anymore, she let the tears fall._

 _And it fell for quite some time, while Apollo held her there, and she cried into his shoulder._

Apollo had talked to her quite a few times after that. And their chats had been quite lengthy. Slowly, Lizzie found herself liking the God more and more. Apollo was hilarious and fun to tease. He was a wonderful companion to talk to. Slowly, liking turned into something else.

Admist the battle with the Giants, Apollo had pulled Lizzie aside for awhile.

 _Lizzie was running around, slashing at every enemy in her way. Panting, she was about to trip when a strong hand yanked her aside and pulled her to one side._

 _"Wha-" she stopped short when she saw Apollo. "What are you doing? We are in the middle of battle!" She hissed._

 _"Yeah." Apollo said as he shot an arrow at a wolf that lunged at them._

 _"So would you mind letting me get back into the fight?"_

 _"Not until I've finished what I have to say."_

 _"Well,then get on with it." Lizzie urged as she raised Riptide and slashed at an incoming gorgon, and golden dust showered around them._

 _"Well, don't die. Come back alive. Or I will hound Hades to allow me to torment your ghost." Apollo told her._

 _"You dragged me out of the battle to tell me to stay alive?" Lizzie asked incredulously._

 _"Yeah." Apollo looked at her seriously as he grabbed her wrist. "Don't. Get. Yourself. Killed." He said before flying away._

Lizzie stared at the ocean. What had he meant by that? Could she allow herself to hope that she meant something to him?

 _Gods always play with you. You are nothing to them._

She had learnt that already. How many Greek myths, books and stories had she read? She didn't need anyone to tell her that.

But that didn't mean a small part of her wasn't allowed to hope.

.

.

.

Apollo stared at the figure sitting on the beach.

Lizzie Jackson. She was not ordinary at all, even for demigod standards. She was a refreshing character.

Before she came into his life, Apollo was just his normal self. Doing his godly duties, finding mortals to seduce and sire demigods, finding new music and creating new haikus.

Then Lizzie Jackson came in. She came into his world like a thousand shooting stars that collided together, and burst into a huge ray of white light.

And Apollo had been blinded by it.

Lizzie Jackson was many things.

She was the most loyal person Apollo knew.

She was the bravest person Apollo knew.

She was the kindest person Apollo knew.

She was the most determined person Apollo knew.

Apollo remembered the first time he had seen her, it was on Hephaestus's live broadcast to Olympus, when he had hoped to catch Aphrodite and Ares in the water slide. Apollo had been in his mansion than, enjoying life and watching tv.

That was when she appeared on screen.

Apollo had watched as Lizzie dealt with the traps Hephaestus had set watched as her hair flew behind her back and her sea green eyes filled with determination as she controlled the water. She had been a pretty girl at the age of twelve.

He had laughed when she looked at the cameras and said thank you and goodnight cheekily. The demigod certainly knew how to end the show.

Apollo remembered laying eyes on her when she was fourteen. She had matured and grown even better looking. Her sea green eyes held more life than ever. He had even seen her smile. And the smile suited her face perfectly, it was like looking at an angel.

When she had turned up with the other demigods after rescuing his sister, Apollo had pretended to be listening to his iPod while watching her. He studied Lizzie. He had been extremely grateful to her for rescuing his sister, and wanted to get to know her more.

The day after she turned fifteen, Apollo had prepared a present for her. One year closer to her sixteenth birthday, strangely, Apollo didn't want her to be defenseless in the face of danger.

He had meant it when he said that she had grown prettier. Her hair was falling in silky waves behind her back. And her sea green eyes were once again a sight to behold.

 _Her eyes._

Apollo loved her eyes. It had many emotions running through them. If Apollo had his way, he would never let any of the emotions be negative ones.

Talking with Lizzie, Apollo felt at ease. He was happy. No demigod had made him so happy before. They spent so much time together, and Apollo slowly felt himself becoming more and more drawn to her.

During the Battle with the Giants, Apollo remembered yanking her aside.

 _"Wha-" she stopped short when she saw Apollo. "What are you doing? We are in the middle of battle!" She hissed._

 _"Yeah." Apollo said as he shot an arrow at a wolf that lunged at them. "I know." he thought._

 _"So would you mind letting me get back into the fight?" Apollo loved that about hr, she was always battle ready, her eyes sparked wth determination._

 _"Not until I've finished what I have to say."_

 _"Well,then get on with it." Lizzie urged as she raised Riptide and slashed at an incoming gorgon, and golden dust showered around them. Apollo raised an eyebrow, impressed. She was getting better each time he saw her fight._

 _"Well, don't die. Come back alive. Or I will hound Hades to allow me to torment your ghost." Apollo told her. Gods know what he would do if she even died._

 _"You dragged me out of the battle to tell me to stay alive?" Lizzie asked incredulously._

 _"Yeah." Apollo looked at her seriously as he grabbed her wrist. "Don't. Get. Yourself. Killed." He said before flying away. If she did, Apollo didn't know what his world would become._

Apollo slowly went up to her and sat beside her. She barely moved.

"It's a quiet night."

Lizzie didn't answer but instead, shifted closer to Apollo and buried her face in her shoulder. Apollo stroked her hair.

"It's fine. Everything's over. We'll find Leo Valdez. He's not dead. Annabeth Chase will be fin. Remember I'm the God of medicine?"

Lizzie sobbed and she looked up. Apollo looked into her eyes.

She had grown up and faced so many horrors, more than even other demigods had faced. She didn't deserve to go through so much pain. It jus 'twas the fair for her.

Unconsciously, Apollo had moved his face closer to hers until their noses were just inches apart.

Filled with a sudden rush of feeling, Apollo tilted his head and leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

He was encouraged when Lizzie didn't move away. He leaned in again and this time, she kissed him back and parted her lips to make way for him.

 _Well, I don't know about anything else. But this is perfect._ Apollo thought as he closed his eyes and let the feeling of bliss sink in.

Hope you like it:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Decades ago_

 _Oracle of Delphi_

Apollo ran a hand through his blond hair as he looked at the young oracle of Delphi in front of him.

"So uhm, well," he cleared his throat. "Congratulations on passing the test. You are now the Oracale of Delphi."

The young girl looked at him. "Does that mean my first prophecy is about to begin?" She asked.

"Well-" Apollo was cut off as the young girl doubled over before standing up straight, her eyes glowing green.

 _When two great prophecies has come to pass_

 _The sun shall find a strong love that comes at last_

 _The sea, neither goddess nor mortal_

 _Be warned, not all will be calm_

The girl was about to fall on the floor but Apollo caught her. She shook her head, dazed and blinked a few times before looking up.

"Was-was that the great prophecy?" She asked.

"No." Apollo shook his head. The prophecy had just spoke about two great prophecies coming to a pass, so it was definitely not a great prophecy. Apollo was sure of it. "It was just a minor one." Apollo smiled at her. "You should probably rest. I'll come back to check on you soon. I've got work on Olympus." He said giving the oracle time to close her eyes before he revealed his true form and flashed away.

Apollo frowned as he landed in his home. What had that been about? The sun, that was definitely him. He was the God of the sun afte all. Did the prophecy mean that he would find true love after two great prophecies passed? That would be long.

The sea. A sea God? Not Poseidon, he shook his head. That would be downright weird and scary. The prophecy spoke of the love coming at last. So it couldn't be. Besides, the prophecy stated that the person was neither goddes nor mortal. A demigod?

 _Be warned, not all will be calm._ That was what worried him the most. His lovers never met a good end. Daphne, who hated him, Hyacinth who died because of Apollo's selfishness, and the others. Well, he supposed that if the person was really a demigod, it wouldn't be calm at all. Who knew what his or her godly parent would do to him, and since when did gods get involved in a relationship with demigods?

It was just unheard of.

Somehow, Apollo had a feeling that what the prophecy had meant by not everything being calm was not just an uproar among the gods, but something that would put the two of them in danger.

Apollo sighed as he lay back in his armchair.

 _At least I've still got two great prophecies to go through first before a god or goddess kills me._

.

.

.

 _Present day_

Lizzie blinked.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

She had not just kissed a _god._

 _"_ Apollo...I...I..."

Lizzie had no idea how to respond after the kiss. And it seemed like Apollo was the same. They stared at each other, with their eyes wide for a few moments before Apollo cleared his throat as Lizzie moved away.

"Uhm-"

"Did that really happen?" Lizzie breathed out. Her cheeks were bright red, and even though it was night, the blush was visible.

"Yeah." Apollo said. Well, he supposed he couldn't do anything else. What was the use in denying anything now? Feelings were feelings. There was no way he was going to suppress them forever even though had an eternity to do so.

Lizzie Jackson did not have an eternity. She was a demigod, not an immortal.

"You know Lizzie," He begun. "I'm really glad I've finally kicked up the courage to do that."

Lizzie blinked again. He was glad they had kissed?

"A few years ago, I was at home watching tv and guess what, or rather who, appeared on screen?" Apollo said.

Lizzie swallowed, if she was on the right track, then she had a fair idea of who had been on the tv screen.

"A twelve year old girl with black hair and sea green eyes, on a water slide with her friend. She was in there to retrieve Ares's shield, but ended up having to deal with the traps that Hephaestus had set for gods, not demigods."

"But I didn't just see a twelve year old girl. I saw a determined young demigod. You sparked some amount of my interest. And you were just twelve then."

"I'm just like any other demigod." Lizzie protested. "Nothing special."

Apollo turned to look at her. "If only you knew the half of it. You aren't just like any other demigod, as you put it."

"Moving on, the next time I saw you, you were fourteen, standing outside my sun chariot with the hunters of my sister. You had matured quite well. Not long after, you were already on a quest to save my sister. You must be thinking that I broke the ancient laws just to help you so I could save my sister. Yes, that was a reason, but I also wanted a chance to talk to you, get to know you a bit more."

"Wow. Yeah, your horrible haiku gave you away." Apollo pretended to glare at her.

"I'm the God of poetry. So my haikus are exquisite. And then on your fifteenth birthday, I really meant it when I said you were pretty. Don't roll your eyes at me. I hoped my gift was useful."

"Pretty and useful. I used it in the labyrinth against the Sphinx."

Apollo beamed. "I'm glad it saved you. Anyway, each time I saw you, you grew on me a lot. Each time, I saw the look of a fighter coming out more and more in you. And the look of determination in your eyes makes them even more intoxicating to look into."

Lizzie snorted. "Yeah right."

"What made me even more intrigued by you was that you turned down immortality, right to Father's face."

"I couldn't very well leave my friends, as tempting as it was to pummel Ares every time I see him." Lizzie muttered before she stopped short and turned to look at him.

"During the battle with the Giants, why did you do that?" She asked.

Apollo exhaled loudly. "Do you think it would have been easy for me to see you die?"

"Did I look like I wanted to die?"

"Well, you would do anything to save anyone that meant to you. Your fatal flaw is loyalty. I didn't want to see you go because of it."

Lizzie didn't respond.

Apollo wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her close to him. "Well, the War is all over, you've saved Olympus twice. And you just saved the world. It's time to take a break. I assume Chiron sent you away because you worked too hard?"

"Its not working too hard. Its putting in as much effort as possible."

"You're too hardworking."

"Am no."

"Yeah right."

Lizzie stared at the night sky, luminous with starlight and the moon full and bright.

"It sure is a peaceful night." Lizzie said as she yawned.

"Yep. Now rest, I'll be here." Apollo told her.

Lizzie was too tired to argue, so she relaxed as sleep took over her, as the God of the sun hummed her a lullaby.

.

.

.

The next morning, when Lizzie woke up, she was in the Poseidon Cabin, shaking her head as she rubbed her eyes, she found a note beside her pillow.

 _In case you are wondering what happened I brought you back here. Received summons from Father. Camp almost done rebuilding from what I could see last night._

 _The one and only Apollo._

Smiling, Lizzie changed into a fresh set of clothes and wore her camp beads necklace before pulling her hair into a pony tail and exiting the cabin.

She had barely stepped out when someone patted her in the shoulder. Startled, she turned around.

"Piper!" She yelped. "You scared me!"

"Was waiting for you." The daughter of Aphrodite replied. "News from Chiron, Annabeth's awake." She told Lizzie.

"Really? That's awesome! Can we go see her?"

"Thats why I'm here. Let's go." Piper grabbed her by the hand and they rushed off.

.

.

.

Apollo knelt before Zeus and the rest of the Olympian council.

"Apollo, my Son, today, we are here to discuss the punishment of your actions. You remember them, of course? And Octavian?"

"Yes Father."

"After much discussion and pleading from your twin sister, we have decided that you shall be sent to live at Camp Halfblood to help with the rebuilding and teaching of archery for three months, starting from today after you have packed a small amount of your things. Olympus shall not be your home for that period of time. You are to have no contact with your brothers and sisters witht eh exception of Dionysus, for he lives there. Be glad that I am being lenient."

"Thank you Father."

"Council dismissed."

Apollo flashed back to his mansion as he began taking a backpack and some other items.

At least Father had not turned him into a mortal. He had to thank Artmeis some time soon.

For now, he had a camp to go to.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie rushed into the room where Annabeth was in.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed at the sight of her friend, enveloping her in a hug. "I'm so glad you are awake!" Annabeth chuckled weakly.

"Me too. Lizzie. Me too."

"From what an Apollo kid told me, she's lucky that she's even recovering almost immediately. What the hell were you thinking, you idiot? I thought you were supposed to be the wise one!" Piper said.

Annabeth shrugged. "Being in mid battle don't exactly give you time to think and process everything."

Lizzie gaped at her. "I think thats the first time which I heard you say you can't think."

Annabeth gave her a half hearted glare. "Not funny." She looked at the both of them. "What about Leo? Any news of him?"

Lizzie immediately turned to Piper, who shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. He's still missing. He may or may not be dead." Piper swallowed, her head shaking in defiance. "He's got the physician's cure though, I'm sure he'll be fine. Festus must be with him. The two of them are a strong pair."

"Well, the Hephaestus Cabin must be feeling down. I'm sure Leo will be fine. If not we'll all help to find him. The Hephaestus cabin may be able to invent something to track him." Annabeth said softly.

Piper nodded. "Well, I've got to go. I promised to help them out in sorting some things out. Unfortunately," She made a face. "Drew will be there."

"I'll come along to help." Lizzie made a move to get up but Piper placed a hand in her shoulder. "It's alright Lizzie. Stay here and chat with Annabeth." Piper gave her a smile before she exited the room.

"How's your back?" Lizzie said as she stared at the bandaged area and winced. "That looks painful."

Annabeth grimaced. "It's fine. Just stings sometimes. I've had worse."

"Haven't we all?"

Annabeth grinned. "I suppose so. So how's rebuilding going? From what I've heard, it's almost finished."

"Yeah, and I didn't help much." Lizzie said glumly.

Annabeth snorted.

"Please, I know you. I bet a hundred drachmas that you overworked yourself and Chiron forced you to go to sleep or rest."

Lizzie ran a hand through her long hair. "Why does everyone say that?"

"Probably cause its the truth, Lizzie."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and raised her hand in mock surrender. "Fine fine, I get it. Your royal wiseness."

Annabeth smacked her, but Lizzie dodged it.

"Now calm down, owl face." She was about to continue when she heard muttering a out side the door and people running about. "I better go see what it is. Catch you later."

.

.

.

Apollo stood near the pine tree as he gazed around the camp. Rebuilding was almost finished thanks to the help of all the Roman and Greek demigods, Satyrs and centaurs. Even some of the nymphs had helped.

"Well Brother, I suppose since Father has punished you too, you'll have to stay here. Which means you can help me deal with these brats." Dionysus said.

Apollo nodded, ignoring his brother's comment about the demigods. "Where will I stay?"

"I suppose you could stay in your cabin."

Apollo shook his head. "My kids will feel uncomfortable."

 _And besides, where's the privacy in that?_

"Or, you could stay in a room in the big house."

Apollo nodded. "That'll do."

By now, demigods had stopped in their rebuilding and Chiron had approached them. Besides Chiron, everyone else was mostly gawking at him and muttering so could be heard everywhere. There was even some finger pointing.

Apollo's eyes searched the crowd. He could see a bunch of kids that looked like him. They were all staring at him with their jaws hanging open. Apollo could understand, it wasn't everyday your godly parent came to the camp.

He continued searching the crowd, but was disappointed to find that Lizzie wasn't there.

 _She's around somewhere._

After Chiron had exchanged a few words with Dionysus, Chiron spoke up.

"Everyone, this is Apollo, the God of archery, music, poetry, medicine and the sun. By Zeus' command, he will be staying at Camp Half Blood for three months and help out in the rebuilding of the camp."

Everyone knelt before Apollo.

"Please, rise." He said before flashing them a quick smile. He heard several Alhrodite girls swoon.

"He will also be here to teach archery."

At the last statement, Apollo raised an eyebrow at Dionysus.

"Well, at least you can give the brats a hard time. They could use some hard work. Especially that Lily Johnson."

"Everyone, now you can get back to your work. We are almost done. Lunch is in two hours!" Chiron finished and the demigods started to go back to their tasks.

"Speaking of her," Apollo began. "Where is she?"

Dionysus shrugged. "Maybe she decided to become a dolphin. That would be nice."

"Now, now Mr D," Chiron said. "Lets not say that, shall we? Ah, my lord Apollo, now as I understand from Mr D, you have asked to room in the big house, I would, take you there myself, but I have things to attend to. So I suppose we'll have to find someone."

Just then, a figure came running up to them and almost bumped into Apollo.

"Sorry Chiron, I thought I heard some commotion. So I came out to see what it was." She said before looking at Apollo. Her sea green eyes widened. "What is he doing here?" She asked incredulously.

Before Chiron could answer, Apollo cut him off.

"Now Chiron, I believe we have found the person to take me there. I'll tell her my reasons for being here. After all, Lizzie and I have some things to catch up on."

Apollo almost laughed at the expression on Lizzie's face as Chiron and Dionysus walked off.

"What in Hades are you doing here?" Lizzie exclaimed once she had gotten over her shock.

Apollo feigned hurt. "What, that's it? No Hello? Welcome to camp? No, you look dashing today?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Hello Mr Sun. Now why are you here?"

Apollo whistled as they started walking. "Father dear decided to send me here for three months as a punishment for that Octavian incident."

Lizzie's eyes widened again. "Three months? Stay here? What will you do here?"

Apollo shrugged. "Help out in rebuilding and teach archery, I guess." Lizzie muttered under her breath. Apollo could here here swear in Ancient Greek.

"Why the reaction?" He asked.

"Nothing." Lizzie mumbled. "Just that I happen to be hopeless at archery."

"You can't be that bad."

"Try me."

Apollo winked at her. "Well, I'll be teaching, so it can't be too horrible. After all, the handsome God of the sun is here." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that is totally great. So why aren't you rooming in your cabin?"

"Awkward. Besides, where's the privacy in that?"

Lizzie nodded. "True."

They passed by the lake and the naids waved to them. Apollo gave them a bright smile and waved back. He saw Lizzie's sea green eyes turn slightly stormy.

"You're jealous." He whispered in her ear.

Lizzie snorted. "What makes you think so?"

"I just know."

"So now you can read minds?"

"I just happen to understand yours."

They entered the big house, and Lizzie crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Go figure." Apollo said.

"Oh this is going to be a long and torturous three months with you around." Lizzie said as they reached the door of Apollo's room.

Lizzie was caught off guard as Apollo turned her and pushed her against the wall. He gazed down at her face as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh it'll be long. But it won't be torturous. In fact, I'll make it one heck of a stay at this camp."

Lizzie raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Apollo leaned in until their faces were extremely close to each other and stared at her for a few moments before he pulled away and opened the door.

"Really." He grinned. "Now see you later." He said before closing the door, leaving Lizzie standing there with a shocked expression in her face.

She scowled as she walked out of the big house, her heart still hammering. Stupid Apollo and his stupid blue eyes.

"Indeed." She muttered as she went to help out in the rebuilding. "See you later."

 _Thanks for reading and the reviews :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo sat down on the bed inside his room as he unpacked his bag. It was fairly spacious.

"Really? One heck of a stay? Is that the best you can come up with?" Apollo muttered to himself.

He had unpacked his bow and arrow when there was the sound of the wind rushing in through his window and a tiny hurricane formed on the table, before it disappeared, leaving nothing but a piece of folded blue paper behind.

Poseidon.

He was the only one who could form hurricanes and would use blue paper. The wuestion though, was why he would send Apollo a letter? Curious, Apollo wen rover and picked the letter up before unfolding it.

 _Apollo,_

 _I know my daughter won't like me interfering._

 _I don't approve but it's not like she will listen._

 _Still._

 _If you hurt her, you are in for it. Even driving the sun chariot all around the earth won't help you escape from me._

What? How did Poseidon even know? Apollo frowned.

Of course.

They had kissed at the beach. Which was just beside the sea. Poseidon's domain was the sea. He could obviously have seen them easily.

Apollo gulped as he put away the letter. Poseidon could be scary when he wanted to be. Well, he was mostly the kind, good old man among the big three. Still, that guy wasn't nice to mess around with.

There was one time, centuries ago, when Hera had struck down one of his favorite horses because she had caught the horse in a domain of peacocks scared to Hera. How the horse had gotten in, Apollo would never know but still, Poseidon had been raging mad. During the next summer solstice, Hera had found her throne riding on waves throughout the whole duration of the council. Even Zeus couldn't stop it.

And then there was the other time...

Shaking his head, Apollo forced himself to continue unpacking,

Besides, Apollo would never hurt Lizzie. He'd give up immortality before he'd actually do that.

Apollo continued to unpack before he gathered a few of his things and headed outside to where everyone else was.

.

.

.

Apollo looked around the camp where there were demigods at every corner who were helping to finish up the rebuilding. Though some who had spotted him were moving things and staring at him at the same time. One demigod had dropped a hammer on her leg. The poor girl. To her credit, she did not scream, though she looked as though she was trying to suppress one.

He walked over to one of the demigods not far away. It was Will Solace, one of his sons.

"Hey."

Will turned around, startled, and unsure how to react. His eyes were wide for a few moments before he settled on a respectful tone.

"Father."

Apollo smiled at him. "Will. Now, can you tell me what I can do to help?"

"Uhm yeah." Will said, though he looked slightly nervous. "Well, we have to shift these boxes of stuff over here." He pointed at a pole of boxes to Apollo's right.

He gave a wide smile. "Sure." Before walking towards the boxes with Will by his side.

"So uhm, you are really here to teach Archery?" Will asked.

"Yeah. Though I'm sure cabin seven won't be needing it." Apollo said. Will gave him a small smile.

"Skills we inherited from you."

Apollo beamed in pride as he bent down and picked up two boxes at once.

.

.

.

Lizzie glowered at Apollo.

The nerve of him. The nerve of that bloody God of the sun.

So so what if he was the God of the Sun, if it had not been for the presence of so many gods, Lizzie would have kicked him where the sun didn't shine. Even the God of the sun couldn't shine anything down there.

During lunch, Apollo had announced that he would be having archery lessons the next day. Lizzie had nearly choked on her blue cherry coke at that announcement. So soon? Camp had barely been rebuilt.

Lizzie was halfway through her meal when Chirom had come over to her and informed her that Apollo needed an assistant to prepare for the lesson and Apollo had requested for her to help him out later.

Yeah, requested alright. Lizzie scoffed internally.

Those in the Prophecy of Seven had sat together since there were no strict rules about seating arrangements that day, Hazel had given her arm an encouraging squeeze while Piper gave her a sympathetic look. Frank had laughed at her before clapping her on the back. Jason had waggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner. Wistfully, Lizzie wondered what Leo's reaction would have been. Well, once everything had been settled, and if that idiot hadn't come back yet, Lizzie would go looking for him, whether he liked it or not.

"So glad you could make it, assistant." Apollo said as he rubbed bus hands together.

Apart from the two of them, no one else was in the arena. Apollo had set up target boards around the place.

Lizzie scowled at him. "Like you needed any help."

Apollo laughed. "Why my dear, that was just an excuse." He looked at her. "Now, the real reason," He said as he picked up a bow and an arrow. "Was to see how you fared at archery."

"I already told you. I'm pants at it."

"Just show me."

Lizzie sighed as she nocked the arrow in place before releasing it. It barely hit the Sid Dif the target, much less the bull's eye.

Apollo raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, it seems like we have work to do."

Over the next two hours, Lizzie tried and failed to shoot the arrows properly. She failed horribly each time she aimed for the target. Once, her arrow managed to graze Apollo' hair even though he was standing a few feet to her right. Finally, she got slightly better. At least her arrows had started to go in the direction of her target.

"My Lizzie, you've improved."

Lizzie sighed in fustration. She was exhausted. She leaned against the wall as Apollo picked up his bow and arrow.

"Yeah right."

"Admit it, I'm a great teacher."

Lizzie snorted. "Yeah, go ahead and inflate your ego. You probably can't do too well yourself." She knew it was illogical to insult the God of archery in the field of archery but she was feeling impulsive.

"Was that a challenge?"

Lizzie smiled at him. "Maybe."

Lizzie stared as Apollo stood and faced the target, nocking the arrow in place. He pulled back and was about to let go when he turned around faster than Lizzie could see. After that, he let go.

When Lizzie realised what was going on, she turned her head to look at her shoulder.

The arrow had pinned her sleeve to the wall.

Before Lizzie could react, Apollo was already standing beside her.

"What in Hades?" Lizzie half shouted. "That'll cause a hole in the sleeve."

Apollo merely grinned at her. "I like it. That means a part of me is on you."

"Ridiculous."

Apollo plucked out the arrow and handed it to Lizzie. "Here, keep it."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd think I keep the arrow which just ruined the sleeve if my shirt?"

Apollo shrugged. "I think you'd keep a gift from me."

Lizzie groaned as she banged her head against the wall.

What had she done to deserve this annoying person beside her?

 _Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson."

Lizzie sat down in front of the water fountain in her cabin, as she threw a drachma into the rainbow she had made.

"Hey mom." Lizzie said. Sally turned around, suprised. She was in the living room of their flat.

"Lizzie! You're fine!" She exclaimed, apparently happy to see her daughter safe and sound.

"Yeah Mom, where's Paul?"

"Oh, Paul's outside. Everything okay there?" Sally asked her.

 _Aside from the fact that the God of the Sun is teaching archery here and that I kissed him not long ago, "_ Yep Mom, everything's okay. Gaia's gone. Probably won't ever show up again." She said. "She's too weak to do so."

"That's wonderful news! I was so worried about you. I was so worried you wouldn't be able to come back!" " Her mom told her.

"You don't have to be mom, you should enjoy your life and stop fretting over me."

Sally shook her head. "I can't help it, dear. You're my daughter." She paused as she looked at Lizzie's shoulder. "What's that on your shirt?"

Lizzie glanced down before tugging at the sleeve. "Uhm, oh I accidentally tore it with a bow."

Sally shook her head but said nothing, before giving her daughter a smile.

"I hope you'll finally get to take a break after this Great Prophecy. Goodness knows how much you need it. I'd hate for you to be taking down monsters every single day."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mom. "I'll be fine, mom." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It's late Lizzie. You must be exhausted. Go get some sleep. Love you!" Sally said.

"You too, Mom. Bye." Lizzie replied as she waved a hand through the mist, and the image of her mom disappeared.

Lizzie stretched before she got up. Lizzie headed to her bed and was about to trun in when she heard something. She looked around the cabin, but it was empty. Lizzie shook her head and was about to get into the bed when she felt as if her mind was arguing with her. There was one part telling her not to sleep yet. She didn't know why, but she listened, and exited the Cabin before heading for the lake. Since it was late into the night already, there were no other demigods around. The naids weren't even here,

Peaceful and quiet. Lizzie liked it. It was a wonderful night for relaxing.

Lizzie sat in the grass near the lake as she dipped her toes in the water, admiring the clear blue of the lake. She let her hair fall back against her shoulder as she closed her eyes, hearing the rustling of leaves among the trees. That was, until a hand wrapped around her waist and Lizzie opened her eyes in shock before her arms reached out on instinct and she got the person in the stomach.

"Ouch! Lizzie!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "Is this anyway to treat me?"

"Apollo?" Lizzie turned in surprise. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry!"

"Must you hit every person that wraps their hand around your waist?"

Lizzie glared at him. "No sound, no warning. My reaction was perfectly natural."

Apollo rolled his eyes as he rubbed his stomach. Lizzie gave him a sly look.

"Speaking of that, was it a six pack I felt under under your shirt?"

Apollo smirked. "What can I say, love, I am hot. Muscular, good looking, you name it." He said before he pushed an unsuspecting Lizzie into the lake.

"That's for punching me." He snickered.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments as Lizzie remained under the lake. Soon, a huge jet of water erupted from the middle and caught Apollo square in the face, flattening his blonde hair. Lizzie then exited the lake, clean and dry, with a smug smile. Apollo was wiping his face with his short and trying to get the water out of his hair.

"Bad move. I'm a demigod with water powers, remember? Or has being an immortal for so many years caused you to forget that? Or is it because you aren't strong enough for anything else so you have to resort to pushing me into the lake?

Before Lizzie could blink however, Apollo had tackled her to the ground and Lizzie was below him, lying on the soft grass. Lizzie's breath hitched in her throat as she looked up into the Sun God's eyes. It looked like a whirlpool of vivid emotions running through the deep blue colour.

"I'm strong enough alright." He murmured to her before he bent down and his lips found hers. Lizzie's mouth gasped in surprise before she relaxed in the Olympian's arms and wrapped her hands around his neck.

He tasted sweet and salty. Lizzie could taste something like chocolate on his lips and she closed her eyes as he brushed his mouth against her jaw, before the both of them pulled away. Lizzie could feel her heart beat so fast and so loudly that she was sure even Apollo could hear it.

Lizzie laid back on the grass as Apollo sat beside her. The sky was beautiful tonight. With stars that looked like scattered moon dust across the sky, and the crescent moon so bright that it looked like it was grinning from where it was at the top of the sky, Lizzie closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply.

"Definitely strong enough to make me feel like melting." Lizzie laughed softly.

"I told you I was hot."

"Yeah right, look who got his hair flattened." Apollo crossed his arms.

"That was entirely your fault, my dear."

Lizzie looked at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Not going to work. You are going to have to find a way to make it up to me. I liked that hairstyle."

"Make it up to you huh?" Lizzie sat up. She leaned in and let her lips graze Apollo's cheek. "I think I know exactly how."

Lizzie was about to lean in closer when there was a loud rustling behind them and she turned around.

She froze.

 _Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie froze when she heard the rustling sound behind her. So did Apollo.

Slowly sitting up she turned around, and her breath hitched as Apollo grabbed her arm tightly.

She had been expecting someone, a person maybe. Or maybe even a tree nymph or naïd.

What she did not expect was a pit scorpion. Nope, she hadn't seen this coming. Especially since the pit scorpion was a huge one. It was three times but bigger than the first time Lizzie had encountered one.

What even in Hades?

Memories of her first year back in camp half blood began flooding her mind. Luke inviting her to the forest on the pretext of hunting, revealing himself as the traitor. Lizzie shook her head, focusing on their current situation. The scorpion could attack any moment.

"Pit scorpion." Apollo breathed. "And why is it so huge? It sure looks like it wants to come after us. It's snapping its pincers already."

Lizzie doubted that the scorpion had just come to say hello. Her hand inched towards Riptide which was in the pocket of her pants. She knew it wasn't going to be of much use, Luke had said as much the first time, but it was the best weapon she had, or the only weapon she had with her.

"It's going to launch anytime-" She was cut off when the scorpion charged. Lizzie and Apollo jumped out of the way in time, in different directions.

The scorpion headed for Lizzie. Lizzie backed away and dodged as its pincers made a grab for her.

So much for a quiet night.

"How in Tartarus did this beast get in here?" Lizzie exclaimed as she uncapped the pen and Riptide came turned into a sword she ducked as the scorpion attempted to sting her, swiping her sword against it before jumping out of the way. The scorpion backtracked slightly as her sword cut it.

"Don't. Know." Apollo said through gritted teeth. He was running around the scorpion and reaching for his bow and behind his back. "We'll worry about that later. Let's get rid of it first. He notched an arrow on his bow.

Lizzie yelped as she struck the scorpion's tail before ducking again she wasn't lucky this time, however, the scorpion grabbed her waist using its pincers.

"I go behind, you distract it from the side-Lizzie!" Apollo's eyes went wide. Lizzie was hacking at the scorpion's pincers with Riptide while barely managing to dodge the tail.

"Just shoot! Kill this scorpion!"

"My arrows could hit you. I could do shoot you by accident! "

"You are the God of Archery!"

"I'm trying to take aim, but the scorpion's moving you around too much!"

"Don't worry about hitting me! Just shoot!" Lizzie narrowed her eyes as she instinctively reached out to hit the scorpion with her sword. This time, however, her wrist was stung. A red welt started forming and yellow pus started to ooze out. Everything that Lizzie had experienced before with in her previous encounter with the pit scorpion started following.

The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of an arrow finding its target, being showered by golden dust and the feeling of dropping to the ground before a strong pair of arms caught her.

.

.

.

When Lizzie woke up, she was lying in a white bed that was soft with a white blanket over her and a plump white pillow under her head. She blinked as she looked around. She was in the infirmary in the big house.

"Lizzie! You're awake!"

Lizzie turned her head before groaning. Her head hurt so badly. Her bones felt like they were in fire.

Looking up she saw Hazel and Nico. Hazel was standing beside her bed while Nico stood at the edge of it.

"How are you feeling?" Hazel asked her.

"Like I've been burnt up from the inside and my muscles stretched over and over like the way the do it medival torture times."

"Considering you were struck by a pit scorpion, I wouldn't expect anything else." Hazel said. "Thank the gods Apollo was there though, he healed you."

"He did?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. Otherwise it would have been immediate death for you. He caught you when you came falling to the ground. It was pretty shocking. It was late at night, and everyone came rushing out of their cabins when we heard the commotion." Hazel told her.

"I didn't know you could scream so loudly." Nico spoke.

"Why, Nico, did I interrupt your precious time with Will?" Lizzie teased.

Nico blushed as he scowled at Lizzie. "I was with Hazel in the Hades cabin and Hazel and I weren't the only ones who ran out to see what was going on."

"Wait, that means that the whole camp knows about the incident?" Lizzie swallowed. This wasn't good.

Hazel nodded. "More or less. Word travels fast. Everyone's pretty much afraid now. They are thinking something's amiss." Her gold eyes looked at Lizzie, and Lizzie could tell that Hazel was worried about her. "What if someone's out to get you?"

"I don't know..." Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows. "The scorpion seemed pretty bent on getting me."

"Only someone inside the camp could have summoned it. Or a god, or a goddess. But I highly doubt that the gods even want to interfere with us." Nico continued.

"So you're saying..." Lizzie began, understanding and apprehension drawing on her.

"That someone is planning something. Yes." Nico frowned. "And it might involve you."

Lizzie looked up at the ceiling in fustration. "Can I just hope for once that nothing involves me? For Zeus's sake, I've had enough of monsters attacking me for a lifetime! I think I can start a booth for queue numbers. Here take number fifty, you'll need it."

Hazel looked at her with a mixture of amusement and worry on her face while Nico just rolled his eyes at her.

"We'll figure this out later. Right now, you better continue sleeping. At least, that's what Apollo said. More rest for you. You'll recover faster that way."

"What? No! I'm feeling perfectly fine! You can't confine me to the bed all day!"

"Apollo's orders, Lizzie." Hazel told her patiently, "I've placed some nectar beside your bed. Remember not to drink too much, or you'll burn up. We've got to go now."

"Fine," Lizzie grumbled. "Leave the poor demigod alone here, won't you? Useless and lying in the bed." Hazel laughed softly as she and Nico walked out of the door.

The moment the infirmary door closed. Lizzie threw the white blanket off her and sat up on the bed. She got off and stood up. Looking down, she sighed. She was dressed in pale pink pajamas, and had a feeling Piper was behind it. No way was she going to be seen making her way to her cabin in these.

"I thought I specifically told your friends to tell you not to get out of bed, but considering that you are one of the most impulsive demigods I have ever come across, I really shouldn't be surprised."

Lizzie swore under her breath in Ancient Greek as she turned towards the source of the voice.

Apollo was leaning against the door.

 _Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Just after the scorpion attack._

"I'm worried Chiron." Apollo murmured.

Lizzie had been sent to the infirmary. Apollo had personally made sure that she had been healed properly. Pit scorpion stings were deadly after all.

The scorpion had been killed, but now they had no clue as to why it had come into the camp. What worried Apollo even more was that it had seemed hell bent on getting to Lizzie. The campers were definitely all in a state of panic. Apollo wasn't stupid, he had seen it on the faces of those who had managed to witness the Scorpion attacking them, and word travelled around fast.

Besides, even if they weren't panicking, everyone was suspicious. After all, the last time a monster had been summoned into Camp Halfblood, it was by Luke Castellan, the demigod son of Hermes that had joined Kronos in the Titan War.

As far as Apollo knew, there weren't any threats against the Gods. The Titans were gone, The Giants were defeated, and Gaia definitely wasn't going to gain any power anytime soon. She was sleeping for a long long time, whether she liked it or not.

So who in Hades had been responsible for the Pit Scorpion entering the camp?

Oh, and wasn't it about time for Lizzie to stop getting attacked by monsters, especially since two wars had come and gone and they were inside the camp?

Chiron had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I do not know, Lord Apollo, there is no leads for us to find out as to who was behind it."

Apollo knew that was true, but hearing it from Chiron did not make it any better.

Walking out of the big house, Apollo wandered around the camp until he ended up at the strawberry fields, where Dionysus was among rows of strawberry bushes. It was cloudy, and the sky thundered in several quick successions.

"Hera and Father are fighting again." Dionysus said without looking up.

"When are they not?" Apollo muttered as he looked up. The sky thundered again. "What about?"

"Hera ranting her head off about how Father let some minor God or goddess mess around with her hair and how he or she's doing nothing but trouble over the centuries. Seems like she hates that God or goddess, whoever they are. Father's got a headache thanks to her screaming so he's taking his anger out by creating a storm."

"Hera hates everyone who she deems as not part of a perfect family." Apollo said. "Who's this minor immortal we are talking about?"

The God of Wine shrugged. "No idea."

Well, whoever the immortal was, Apollo hoped that he or she managed to avoid Hera's wrath.

.

.

.

As he walked towards walked towards the infirmary, he saw Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo walk out of the door. Hazel Levesque was laughing lightly while pulling her brother's arm.

He wondered how Lizzie was. He assumed that she was awake. Knowing her personality, she was most likely grumbling about his orders for her to stay in bed.

"Lord Apollo." Hazel bowed her head respectfully, the two siblings had seen him. Apollo smiled at them.

"Hello Hazel Levesque." His eyes moved from Hazel to look at Nico, who reddened slightly, but otherwise murmured a similar greeting.

 _Must be because he's dating one of my sons._

"How is Lizzie, if I may ask?"

"She said she felt like she had been burnt up from the inside, but she's recovering well, and was quite unhappy about having to stay in bed. Quite expected really." Hazel told him.

"Did you tell her it was under my orders then?"

"I think it's precisely under your orders that she's unhappy." Nico muttered. Apollo glanced at the door to the infirmary in amusement before glancing at Nico. "She doesn't like being told what to do, no matter who it is."

"Well, I'll go in and see how she is then." He gave them another smile before walking away. Opening the doors, he glanced towards the bed where the demigod would be in.

He leaned against the doorway and smirked as he saw Lizzie throwing the blanket off her bed. She was already trying to make her escape.

"I thought I specifically told your friends to tell you not to get out of bed, but considering that you are one of the most impulsive demigods that I have ever come across, I really shouldn't be surprised." He said as she stood up.

There was the grand entrance. Alwyas what Apollo liked to opt for.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement when she swore in Ancient Greek and whirled around to stare at him.

Oh she looked absolutely adorable in pink pajamas.

"And I thought I made it clear over the years that I hate being confined to a bed." Lizzie muttered, but she sat back down on the bed. Apollo walked over.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like sunshine, daisies and a bed of roses."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "That want what I heard from your friend Hazel Levesque."

Lizzie ignored him before turning to him with a frown on her face.

"Still no leads about the pit scorpion?" She asked.

Apollo shook his head. "No."

Lizzie sighed as she ran a hand through her long hair. "I'm going to need to set up a booth handling queue numbers for those who want to kill me at this rate. Though after dealing with two great prophecies, I can't say I'm suprised."

 _Prophecies._

Apollo stiffened as he recalled the prophecy which he had heard decades ago.

What a _wonderful_ time to think of this now.

 _Shit. How could I have forgotten? This isn't good._

"Are you okay?" Lizzie tilted her head as she looked at him, concern written on her face.

"Yes. I'm fine." Apollo reassured her. "You better stay in bed. I'll come by again this evening. I've got some stuff to settle." Lizzie pouted.

"But-"

"And you look wonderful in these pajamas. Just thought you should know." He gave her a grin before turning away and heading towards the door, trying not to dash out of the infirmary.

 _What was the line again?_

 _Not all will be calm._

Was the prophecy starting already?

How much trouble were they all in?

 _Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

She sat on a thick branch of the apple tree, looking lazily around the beautiful garden which it was part of.

Tree and river nymphs passed her often, but none looked her way. The occasional ones received a glare from her so sharp that it would have brought a whole new meaning to the phrase if looks could kill.

Curling one ebony lock of hair in her fingers, she hummed.

So the pit scorpion had failed in killing Lizzie Jackson, only managing to sting her because the stupid god Apollo had been there. No matter, she had other ways to go about achieveing her goal.

The Olympians had snubbed her far too often. Even with all the shrines being built for minor gods and goddesses after the Trojan War, those had been done by the pathetic half blood children of them. None had been built for her at all, not that any of the Olympians or other gods and goddesses had even cared for her.

What better way to take revenge on them than by killing the young heroine everyone adored. The daughters of Athena and Aphrodite would most certainly be devastated at the death of their close friend, and while she couldn't hurt the two Olympians, she could most certainly have the satisfaction of seeing how upset their children would be. Along with every other child of the gods and goddesses. Pathetic bunch of demigods. She couldn't care less about them.

After all, Lizzie Jackson was who they all looked up to.

Hurting the Olympians was one thing, but the person she wanted to hurt most was Apollo.

The fool had toyed with her feelings centuries ago, abandoning her all because of one little action she had made.

Well, she'd see how he feel when Lizzie Jackson died.

She was no fool. She had seen the tell tale signs between the two of them, all the feeling sbuilding up during both the years leading up to the battle with the Titans and Giants. She had stood by and quietly watched, looking out for a chance to hurt the Olympians, but never taking any sides in the war because even though it was in her element, she wouldn't get the recognition she wanted from either side anyway. She was no fool. If those opposing the gods won, well she would be mostly at home. Still, if the gods lost, it would be sad that she did not have the chance to grate their nerves and deal a personal blow.

Lizzie Jackson may have survived two wars and Great Prophecies, but she had known about the threats and the sources. But this time, she would have to feel in the dark and stumble blindly, trying to find out who wanted her dead.

Plucking an apple from the tree, she watched as it turned from ripe red to acid green and finally black, before she crushed it into dust in her hand.

It was time she lived up to what she was known for anyway.

.

.

.

They were learning about the ancient gods and goddesses in Ancient Greek. Lizzie figured she join Annabeth since she had nothing to do anyway.

Lizzie stifled a yawn as she looked down at the list in her book as newer campers listened attentively. Everything was written in Ancient Greek so it was pretty easy to understand anyway, ha dit been written in English, Lizzie would have ran to away with the book in her hand since she figured the only useful thing she would be able to do with it was throw it into the lake.

 _Enyo, Eos, Epone, Erida, Eris, Ersa,_ They were at those starting with E today.

She caught the eye of Annabeth who was teaching the class. Thank the gods Annabeth had recovered just fine just about a week ago. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Lizzie and she sheepishly realised that she had doodled on her book.

They couldn't blame her anyway. After so much action for the past few years, it was actually weird to be sitting in a class teaching them about backgrounds of Greek gods, goddesses, spirits and royalty.

The Romans were leaving for Camp Jupiter after next week, so that the campers could interact more with each other before they separated. Lizzie was glad for that. She didn't want to part with her Roman friends just yet.

Besides, there was to be a mass capture the flag soon which included the Romans.

Just was Lizzie finally let a yawn out of her mouth, she heard a few shrieks from outside as campers ran toward the arena.

What in Tartarus had happened this time?

Ignoring the looks form other campers, Lizzie dashed out of the class, leaving Annabeth to teach the other new campers alone. The Daughter of Athena could manage by herself.

When she ran to the arena, there were scorch marks all over the floor and all over the targets. Apparently, preparation for archery lessons wasn't going too smoothly. Apollo had his shirt singed. He was frowning at the targets.

Jason who was present ran to pluck an arrow from one of the targets as he inspected it. There was a small amount of electricity crackling from it as his fingers came into contact with its tip. Jason raised two eyebrows.

"Lord Apollo, were you planning to have special archery lessons with lightning?"

"Wait, what?" Apollo looked shocked. "But these are just normal arrows from the camp store, I was just testing them out when they came into contact with their targets and this happened."

Jason ran his fingers over the arrows. "They were normal when you took them. These arrows have lightning in them and was timed to set off lightning when it came it not contact with their target. " He looked up with a serious expression.

"Someone must have been fiddling with them."

 _Oh my gods, I apologise for the hiatus. Besides exams, I haven't been able to sit down and write properly. I finally got the time to do it. Hope you like it :)_


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait, fiddling as in messing with? Meddling with?" Lizzie broke the silence.

"Well, the definition of fiddling with is-" Annabeth paused when she saw Lizzie's look. "Okay, but yeah, messing with." Lizzie didn't realise that Annabeth had followed her out.

"But who could possibly do that? No one else has lightning powers, except...Jason. But Jason's not evil." Hazel said. Piper nodded. "Of course not." She rubbed her hand across her boyfriend's back. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Then, why?" She asked. Apollo scratched his chin. "Maybe I took the wrong ones from my bag and mixed them up with arrows from the camp store. Zeus does give me and Artermis a few arrows with some electricity in them." He did look unconvinced with his explanation though.

There was a slight clapping of thunder and Apollo rolled his eyes and muttered what sounded like 'paranoid old man' to Lizzie.

"I'll take it to Chiron and check my bag too. Don't worry too much." Apollo said as he grabbed the arrows carefully before leaving the place, leaving the campers to mutter among themselves.

"Or maybe someone's messing with us." Lizzie muttered.

Jason looked glum. "Look guys...whatever that was, it was not me."

"Jason." Piper said in a firm voice as Lizzie, Annabeth and Hazel gathered around them." Whatever it is, we trust that you are not behind it. We wouldn't even doubt you."

Jason gave her a slight smile. "Are you sure you aren't using charmspeak, Pipes?"

Piper smiled. "Absolutely not. I love you too much to do that."

Lizzie smiled at her friends. "Come on guys, lets go find Leo, Frank and Nico and we can hang out in my cabin. We can talk about a less depressing topic like Capture the Flag. It's more fun to talk about kicking the opponent's ass after all. And I'm going to take a nap before dinner. I could use some rest."

If she had to worry about someone causing trouble, it had better wait till capture the flag was over that night , or she would certainly have a few words not meant for a layman dictionary waiting for them.

.

.

.

Looks like even afternoon naps could be trouble.

 _Lizzie was in a dark room. Forget dark, it was pitch black, and there was total silence, eerie and quiet._

 _"Hello?" She called out._

 _"Well, if it isn't the little demigoddes."_

 _Lizzie whipped her head around, but there was no sign of anyone else in the chamber with her._

 _"Who are you?" She asked, keeping her voice steady._

 _"Well, I'm not sure disclosing my identity would be part of the plan my dear."_

 _Lizzie glared into the dark. "Well it won't be part of your plan either if I happen to must find you and send you to Tartarus, won't I?"_

 _There was a series of chuckles._

 _"How amusing, Lizzie Jackson. But no, I won't be sent to Tartarus. At least not until I have had my revenge on the Olympians."_

 _"Revenge? What revenge?"_

 _"Centuries of humiliation, shame, my dear. Though I did have my revenge in the past, it that's not enough. The Olympians have done me wrong more than just once."_

 _"What in Hades are you trying to tell me?"_

 _"Patience, demigoddes. I'm not telling you anything. Actually maybe I am disclosing the opening part of my plan for revenge to you."_

 _"And what better way to start with their most prized demigoddes and the god of the sun, Apollo?"_

 _"Wait. What? Me and Apollo?" Lizzie reached for her pocket to draw out riptide but something slapped her hand away. She gasped, something had stung her hand. She glared. "Were you the one behind the electric arrows? Why mess with the camp too?"_

 _"Oh my, Lizzie Jackson. Don't be rash. Your sword isn't going to be useful in this dream of yours. Why, I only invited you here for a talk! And yes, I was behind the electric arrows."_

 _Lizzie growled. "I am not interested in talking. What do you mean by your revenge, don't you know that my friends and I kicked Krono's and Gaia's butts?"_

 _There was a shrill sound of laughter. "Of course! But then I'm planning to send you to a sneaky death! Not a large scale one! And speaking of friends, I ink you've got one calling you!"_

Lizzie woke up with a start in her cabin. Someone was banging on her door.

"Lizzie! It's time for dinner."

Shakily, Lizzie went to open the door. Hazel was standing outside.

"Hi Hazel."

"Aren't you excited for Capture the-" Hazel stopped when she saw Lizzie's face. "You look kind of pale. Are you okay?"

Lizzie forced a small smile. "Nothing much. I'm fine. Now you we're saying?"

Hazel grabbed her her hand as she pulled her towards the pavilion. "Time for dinner. And I can't wait for Capture the Flag. Though I'm sorry we'll be leaving tomorrow for Camo Jupiter."

"You may be sorry to leave tomorrow, but you'll love Capture the Flag. I can't wait to kick your ass."

"Really? Bring it on."

.

.

.

"Campers!" Chiron shouted as he looked over the assembled demigods in the pavilion. "We are gathered her this evening to play a mass game of Capture the Flag with our Roman friends! You have all been assembled in teams with those in the Prophecy of Seven as your team captain. The evening, we will have seven flags! The team that captures the most flags, shall win!"

Beaming, he shouted over the cheers of the demigods.

Lizzie grinned as she watched Nico Di Angelo adjust his armour beside Hazel. Nico gave her a thumbs up. She looked back at her team members, which included children of Apollo and Demeter, and Hermes, and Reyna.

"Don't wipe the entire camp out, Reyna." She muttered to the Roman beside her who smirked at her in reply.

"Have some faith in me, Lizzie Jackson."

Lizzie snorted as she looked up at Chiron who raised his hands as he spoke.

"Begin!"

 _Yep, I'm still alive. Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe it was the fact that she was actually taking part in capture the flag because she was used to being a demigod and didn't have a war breathing down her back but Lizzie was enjoying the Hades out of this game.

A mix of Demeter, Apollo and Hermes children were defending their flag while the rest, which included Lizzie and Reyna went off to search for other ones. Yells could be heard from all around the vicinity as campers went against each other and shrieks of anger and colourful curse words that ranged from Ancient Greek to Latin to English told Lizzie that some flags had already been taken.

"Oh well, we found one." Reyna said.

A red flag was hanging from the top of a tree, the leaves hiding almost every inch of it except for the small part of it that was peeking out thanks to the wind

Ducking as a spear came flying past her shoulder, Lizzie turned her head to see a mix of ten Ares and Mars campers advancing on them.

Lizzie ducked again as the first demigod, a child of Ares, swung his sword in her direction. She lifted up Riptide in a lunge and a feint before swinging the sword in a manoeuvre that caused him to drop his sword. Lizzie kicked the sword away before he could grab it and advanced on her next attacker, a child of Mars this time before managing to knock her out this time with the same move she had used on the Amazons the last time.

Reyna was holding her own against the other three demigods, who lost their weapons and almost had their arms sliced off within the next minute of fighting with Reyna.

It wasn't even that much of a fight.

And seeing how they definitely were fighting a losing battle, the children of the war god had no choice but to surrender their flag.

"So," Lizzie said to Reyna as she climbed to the top of he tree and retrieved the red flag. "What's the plan after leaving camp?"

Reyna shrugged as she looked around and behind, guarding their backs just in case. "There's a lot to do. I'd reckon Jason mentioned that he was going to make sure altars were built for minor gods and goddesses?"

"Yeah."

"Not just that. We gotta keep this two camps in contact. No more Roman Greek divide."

"Exchange Programmes?"

Reyna grinned. "Definitely. Our War Games match up to you guys' Capture the Flag, you know."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I've taken part in those Reyna. As I recall, the last time I did that, the Fifth Cohort won."

Reyna's reply was interrupted as she took in Fireworks beach, which they could see from the edge of the forest. "It looks so-"

"Different?" Lizzie asked her as they stepped onto the sand, enjoying the feeling of the night Breeze blowing in her face through the stuffy helmet.

"Peaceful. Or maybe because we've been so busy about the war and rebuilding this camo that I've never really taken the time to actually view the place."

"Tell me Reyna, when have you actually taken time off for yourself?"

Reyna shook her head. "I'm Praetor, Lizzie, I don't just take time off myself."

They were interrupted by a rustling sound in their surroundings and Lizzie immediately stiffened, looking towards the trees, but they held no sign of any monster hiding among them.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "I don't think those pointy things are part of the sand."

Lizzie snapped her eyes towards where Reyna was pointing, where two pairs of horns were indeed nestled in the sand, barely made out in the night.

As if in answer, two enormous serpents sprung out and advanced on them, hissing.

"Let me guess. You are here to attack me?" Lizzie said.

"We bear a message from our Mistress. She tells you that while you may think you finally have a moment of peace you-"

"Yeah yeah, get a number and wait in line. It may be about a few hundred peaceful moments before you get your turn though." She turned to Reyna. "Looks like we aren't just fighting demigods tonight."

Reyna smirked. "I'll take the larger one."

"Oh come on, both of them are tiny, don't let them coil around you though, they are Cerastes, they'all devour you."

The serpents hissed in outrage and attacked them. Lizzie ducked before aiming her sword at the serpent's eyes, only to be blocked by its horns. She jumped away as the serpent went for her neck, suspended in midair.

"Aww come on, she gave you guys powers to fly. That isn't fair."

"Foolish daughter of Poseidon. You will die tonight." It hissed at her, yellowish black eyes blinking down at her.

That's right. Poseidon. Lizzie sneaked a glance towards the sea while she lunged for the serpent's body. If she could just drive it and the one fighting Reyna to the water.

"Reyna!" She yelled without looking back, as she faced the sea and slashed at the serpent in front of her, it barely dodged her sword by taking to the air before flying down and aiming for her head. Lizzie raced for the water, hoping that her friend would get the message.

"Running away? How unlike you Lizzie Jackson. Perhaps you aren't as strong as-"

It was cut off as a wave of water slammed into it and a whirlpool engulfed it, managing to pull in the other serpent which Reyna had driven over. The serpents thrashed, hissing as they attempted to escape the whirlpool, but Lizzie held them in.

"One lesson. Honestly, when fighting a Daughter of Poseidon it never occured you to choose somewhere away from the water? What a pair of idiots."

She sighed as Reyna jumped in and stabbed the both of them with her sword."And you say I'm the foolish one."

As the whirlpool died down, Lizzie turned to stare at several campers whose mouths were wide open, or were blinking in shock.

Lizzie waved a hand at them. "Nothing like the usual business. Has the game ended?"

.

.

.

"Lizzie, this may be a real threat." Chiron said worriedly, in the big house as Lizzie scowled and leaned back against her chair.

She had told Chiron about what happened earlier, and described her dream earlier that day.

"We know that demigod dreams are not to be taken lightly. Given what happened the last time with Kronos-"

"Of course I know dreams are not to be taken lightly!" Lizzie gestured wildly. "For the past few years, worrying about my dreams is the only thing that has consumed my sleep. And when I finally think I get a chance to rest-" Lizzie sighed as she put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry Chiron, I just wished-"

Chiron gave her shoulder a few pats. "It's fine Lizzie. I wish you had that chance to rest too. But we cannot ignore this threat against you. Not when it may be a goddess who is very well behind it. And I know you, and will not ask you to sit back while others-"

He was cut off as Apollo came rushing into the room. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry I was away with Dionysus." His eyes searched Lizzie's face. "You're alright?"

Lizzie nodded as she looked at Apollo. "I'm fine. Reyna and I killed the monsters."

"Good." Apollo nodded. "But this can't keep happening. There must be a solution. The prophecy-" He stopped short as his eyes widened before he looked away, running his hands through his blonde hair.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "What prophecy, Apollo?"

Apollo shook his head. "It's nothing." He sai quickly.

"Lord Apollo, Lizzie." But she ignored Chiron. "What godsdamned prophecy?"

Apollo shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "You're not going to be happy about it."

 _Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
